I Want One
by Ms Kitty Black
Summary: It's a moment between Sherlock and Molly after the birth of baby Watson. AU oneshot, SHERLOLLY fluff. Complete


It's a moment between Sherlock and Molly after the birth of baby Watson. AU oneshot, SHERLOLLY fluff

As they entered the hospital room after a long and arduous wait of 8 and a half hours, Molly and Sherlock where greeted by the sight of an overjoyed, new father John beaming with joy as he gazed at his new born daughter, Sherlock glanced at Mary who was obviously sleeping very deeply.

He turned his gaze back to his best friend "Well then John, don't hog the baby, I'm sure you'll have plenty of time to hold her when your feeding her at 3 in the morning." Sherlock whispered to John, with an amused gaze.

John smiled and handed the baby over to Sherlock, adjusting his friends hold on his daughter before releasing her and going over to check on Mary. Molly turned to the baby in her boyfriends arms and asked

"What's her name then? Have you decided?" She began to pull faces at the grinning baby, when the reply came it was Mary who sleepily answered

"Katherine Isabelle Watson, Katie for short." She smiled at John as he leaned for ward and kissed her gently on the forehead, smoothing her hair down with his hand, "We did want to ask you one thing though, would you be her Godparents?"

Molly accepted immediately thanking them for the honour, when they turned to Sherlock, "So, will you?" John asked eagerly.

"If your sure you want me to be, then I would be honoured," Sherlock glanced down at his goddaughter and chuckled at the death grip on his pinky finger, "thank you he whispered quietly to John.

A while later the exhausted parents had fallen asleep, knowing their daughter was in safe hands. The two godparents sat in the corner cooing over the baby as she slept. They began talking quietly to each other in low and hushed tones, unknowingly waking up the sleeping parents, though they didn't show it.

"I really want to tell them, but I don't want to steal their thunder. This is their day and I don't want to make it about us." Molly urged as Sherlock just nodded before he spoke up

"All I was saying is the last time kept something this big from the they were rather put out about it." He said smiling as Katie squirmed in her sleep. Their situation was very similar to when the Watson's found out about them dating, Molly shuddered to think what they would do when they discovered that they were engaged.

"I know, oh look at her Sherlock she's perfect." Sherlock just turned and grinned at her, "What are you smiling at?" Slightly nervous at his sudden change

"Just a thought," he looked at her intently before saying, "When we have babies ours will be even cuter." He said shyly almost as if he was scared of her reaction.

The Watson's sat in shock, had Sherlock really just broached the topic of children, here, now. With a complete lack of blunt to the point of rude deductions? Maybe Molly had changed him for the better.

Molly gasped, and Sherlock turned his head to hide his disappointment at her lack of enthusiasm, "Sorry, I didn't think about that. It's okay if you don't, I'll take you anyway I can get you."

Molly sat there shocked, she had been wanting to talk about this but had been sure he would never want children. Now hear he was saying he did want children, with her. Only to back away so quickly, oh god I didn't answer.

She turned to cup his head in her hands, and pressed a forceful kiss on his lips. "There is only one man I will ever want to have children with, and that is you. Consulting Detective Holmes." Molly smirked and kissed him again this time allowing the kiss to deepen between the two, only to be stopped by the four hour old baby beginning to fuss.

"Okay," Sherlock stood abruptly, "When you two have finished pretending to be asleep and eavesdropping on our conversation, you have an infant to feed." He said reluctantly passing over Katie to an overly pleased Mary and John.

"We're going to head out, give you guys some peace." Molly said as she began to bid her goodbyes. As Sherlock picked up his jacket from the chair, Molly walked over and slipped a hand in his before whispering something in his ear causing a huge smile to appear on his face.

"Sherlock, I want one"


End file.
